La guerre des différentes teintes de rose
by CATHARSlS
Summary: Kuroo avait accepté d'aider Oikawa à repeindre des murs afin de récolter des infos auprès d'Iwaizumi. Mais finalement, tout ne tourne pas comme prévu et il se retrouve rapidement à fuir pour la survie de sa vertue. Ou quand Daishou met en place sa vengeance. OS écrit en une heure sur le thème Fuchsia !


_Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du_ _FoF_ _, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Enfin" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP._

Hum, salut ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai participé à la nuit du fof de samedi, et j'ai fini par tomber... dans le KuroShou. Enfin même si au final le Iwaoi s'impose, comme d'hab, j'ai voulu faire un truc simple. Je dois avouer que les choses m'ont un peu échappé, mais là j'ai clairement écrit pendant une heure non-stop et c'est pour ça que la fin est un peu baclée : j'ai manqué de temps.

J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même: évidemment c'est con af bc KuroShou, mais normalement j'ai aussi un Bokuaka qui arrive.

Des bisous !

* * *

 **La guerre des différentes teintes de rose**

* * *

Kuroo était un crétin. Ou tout du moins, il préférait se considérer comme un génie incompris, même s'il était bien le seul à penser ça.

Dans tous les cas, on pouvait dire que son instinct de survie était _nul à chier._ Et que les idées d'Oikawa n'étaient pas franchement mieux : qui aurait un jour cru que ses goûts étaient à la limite de l'immondice ? Après tout, il s'habillait bien, était populaire, et Kuroo l'avait un jour observé faire le maquillage d'une fille de leur classe pour la pièce de théâtre de fin d'année : cela avait été plutôt pas mal.

Donc, lorsque ce dernier affirma qu'il voulait que les quatre murs de sa chambre soient peints en fuchsia, le brun eut tout de même un doute : les goûts de son ami étaient-ils tout d'un coup devenus nuls, ou bien lui même ne comprenait-il pas la complexité de cette couleur si criarde ?

– Tiens, les pots. Normalement y'en aura assez.

Iwaizumi remonta ses manches, s'octroyant par la même occasion un petit regard en coin du châtain.

– Merci d'avoir accepté de m'aider, au fait. J'aime beaucoup cet appart' mais vraiment le blanc partout ça me déprime. Avec Daishou on va faire la pièce d'à coté en cyan.

A l'indication de ce nom, un frisson désagréable remonta le long de la colonne de Kuroo. Oikawa leva les yeux au ciel.

– Oh pitié, ça va pas recommencer. Vous aviez fait la paix.

– C'était un traité de non-agression. Pas une paix, marmonna t-il.

Hajime utilisa un tourne-vis pour ouvrir les pots, puis les fit couler dans les récipients prévu à cet effet.

– Dans ma grande bonté je ne vous ai pas mis dans la même pièce, alors plutôt que de faire cette tête de constipé, tu devrais me remercier.

– C'est ça, merci Ô grand Oikawa Tooru.

– Mais de rien, Tetsu-chan, tout le plaisir est pour moi. Iwa-chan, bonne chance avec lui !

Puis il quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus.

* * *

A la base, Kuroo était venu pour aider Oikawa de deux façons – qui avait la plus grande bonté d'âme, maintenant ? – : tout d'abord, repeindre son foutu mur afin qu'il arrête de s'en plaindre matin, midi, et soir, puis, par la même occasion, recueillir quelques infos de la part d'Iwaizumi pour savoir à quel moment ces deux idiots arrêteraient de se tourner autour pour enfin passer à l'action.

Parce que franchement, il n'en pouvait plus de se retrouver entre eux à la cafet' ou aux soirées – il avait l'impression de brûler dans les flammes de leur tension sexuelle, et le célibataire invétéré qu'il était ne pouvait en supporter davantage.

Il était en manque. Et frustré.

Donc, s'il pouvait profiter de cette occasion pour faire avancer les choses entre ces deux abrutis, ce n'en était que mieux.

– Hum, et sinon ça va en ce moment question CC ?

 _Par contre, il n'avait jamais dit qu'il prévoyait de faire ça discrètement._

Le brun se retourna vers lui, son rouleau plein de peinture à quelques centimètres du mur.

– CC ?

– Cœur et cul.

– Pourquoi j'ai demandé, soupira t-il.

Planté au dessus de la porte close, son récipient plein de peinture fuchsia tenant précairement sur le haut de son escabeau, Kuroo le regarda avec un sourire et fit remuer ses sourcils.

– Alors ?

– Alors mêle toi de ton cul. Si t'es en manque de scoops croustillants, t'as qu'à demander à Daishou ou Oikawa : ce sont de vraies commères.

Il ne pouvait pas le contredire, mais le fait était qu'il n'était _pas_ en manque de scoop. Il voulait juste qu'ils arrêtent de faire les aveugles.

– Mmmh, j'y penserais. Mais je voulais juste voir si tout se passait bien pour toi. Tu sais, parce qu'on est pote.

Cette fois, les sourcils d'Hajime se froncèrent et il se retourna vers lui.

– Tu prépares un truc, toi.

– Non.

 _Discret, Kuroo. Comme toujours._

– Mon cul. Bon, c'est quoi le souci ?

Tant qu'à rendre les armes, il ferait au moins une bonne action avant de tomber au combat.

– Vous comptez sortir ensemble bientôt avec Oikawa ?

– Quoi ?

Le brun avait failli en lâcher son rouleau.

– Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ?

– Oh, aller, à d'autres. Tout le monde vous a cramé. Même vous, vous vous êtes cramés mutuellement.

Hajime lui parut soudain bien rouge par rapport à la couleur du mur.

– Je.. ne vo-vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

– Je suis frustré rien qu'à vous regarder. Et Oikawa est mon pote depuis un moment : crois moi, le plus tôt tu lui demanderas de sortir avec toi, le plus tôt il arrêtera de déchirer des pauvres pâquerettes pour savoir si tu l'aimes ou pas.

Jamais il n'aurait cru vivre assez longtemps pour voir Iwaizumi Hajime gêné, mais apparemment ce grand jour était finalement arrivé.

– Je te jure que –

Mais son ami n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. En fait, tout se passa soudain très rapidement : Kuroo, qui ne faisait plus très bien attention à ce qui l'entourait, sauta presque au plafond lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Daishou, avec toutes les bonnes intentions du monde – ou en tout cas ce fut ce qu'il essaya de leur faire croire plus tard – posa un pied dans la pièce, et fut extrêmement bien placé pour se prendre le récipient plein de peinture que Kuroo bouscula dans sa surprise.

Il n'eut même pas le temps d'écarquiller les yeux avant d'être soudain peinturluré de la tête au pied.

En fuchsia.

Un peu plus loin, le rire d'Oikawa résonna pendant de longues minutes.

Kuroo, lui, sut immédiatement que sa dernière heure était arrivée.

Au diable leurs histoires de cœur, sa vie était bien plus importante.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Oikawa répétait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'Iwaizumi était le meilleur petit-ami dont un homme puisse rêver.

Et Kuroo n'était toujours pas en sécurité.

Dans un sens, il pourrait affirmer plus tard, lorsque tous ses péchés seront sur la balance, qu'il avait été le cupidon du couple le plus cul-cul de leur génération, et que si ses deux amis vivaient à présent une relation sans précédent, c'était grâce à lui. Il s'était sacrifié, avait été gravement blessé dans la manœuvre, mais ne regrettait pas son action.

Kuroo était un héro, et la vie qu'il se donnait dans son esprit était réellement incroyable.

Pourtant, il avait mal prévu son coup : la vengeance de Daishou fut pire que tout. Ou en tout cas, il ne l'avait clairement pas vu venir.

Pourtant, il aurait du s'en douter : quand cette langue de vipère s'était présentée à sa table, le lundi, avec un chemisier à moitié ouvert et une envie irrésistible de s'éventer à cause de la chaleur – la _chaleur_? En _novembre_? Kuroo était certes un crétin, mais il avait lui même ses limites – en faisant des bruits à faire rougir un sourd – ce garçon n'avait pas de morale, c'était impossible autrement – il aurait du sentir la douille.

Le mardi, il s'était ramené avec un pantalon en cuir et le brun avait arrêté de compter les fois où il avait malencontreusement fait tomber son stylo par terre.

Le mercredi, il s'était pointé dans sa rame de métro bondée et avait comme par hasard terminé à coté lui. Résultat ? Serrés comme des sardines pendant plus d'une demi-heure, les fesses de cet enfoiré sur ses hanches.

Sans surprise, le jeudi matin le brun s'était réveillé avec les joues rouges et avait foncé aux toilettes.

Nous étions à présent vendredi, et Kuroo craignait pour sa vie – que diable ! Pour son innocence, oui ! –. Il avait essayé tous les endroits possibles de cette foutue fac, mais apparemment rien n'échappait jamais à Daishou Suguru puisqu'il finissait toujours par le retrouver.

Au bout d'un moment, il avait même fini par soupçonner ce traître d'Oikawa. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'avait pas forcément eu tord de le faire.

Un soir, en allant se rafraîchir un peu dans les toilettes de la bibliothèque universitaire – enfin un peu de calme, dieu avait donc entendu ses prières – il se fit lamentablement avoir comme un bleu. Il choisit, comme toujours, les toilettes handicapés qui possédaient leur propre lavabo, mais avant même qu'il ne ferme la porte, un pied passa dans l'embrasure et il fut entraîné de force à l'intérieur.

– Hein ?

Il s'apprêta à crier de toutes forces afin de protéger sa vertu – sa dignité, elle, pouvait bien aller au diable – quand une main se posa sur sa bouche et il reconnut enfin le visage de Daishou.

– Qu'est-ce que tu..., tenta t-il de dire mais il ne sortit de sa bouche qu'une tripotée de _hmmm_ et de _mpfff_.

Il remarqua immédiatement que la chemise de ce petit allumeur était encore une fois bien trop ouverte et qu'il – tiens donc, il venait tout juste de se trouver un penchant pour les clavicules.

– Dégage !

Mais encore une fois, seulement des sons étouffés.

– Kuroo, mon cher, justement je voulais te voir.

Son visage était proche, trop proche, et sans vraiment le vouloir il se remémora son rêve. _Toujours le bon timing, Kuroo, bravo._

Les joues rouges, il tenta de faire abstraction du corps de son ennemi – oui tiens ! C'est le moment de s'en rappeler, ennemi ! – collé contre le sien et détourna le regard.

Doucement, Suguru retira sa main et approcha son visage encore davantage.

Dans le cerveau du brun, ce fut tout à coup un vrai bordel.

 _Oh putain, il va pas faire ce que je pense ? Il est quand même vachement proche, là. Pour une vengeance, ça va un peu loin, non ? D'accord, il a du jeter ses fringues, mais quand même ! J'ai fait pire que ça, pourquoi c'est maintenant qu'il me le fait payer ? Oh merde il se rapproche encore, je fais quoi ? Je ferme les yeux ? Tant qu'à faire ça, autant le faire bien, non ? Non ? Non ! Merde merde merde, au secours, à l'aide, à moi ! Il en veut à ma fierté, à mon innocence, à ma pureté légendaire et je –_

Mais finalement, il ferma les yeux et attendit.

– Fuchsia ? Sérieux ?

Il semblait à deux doigts d'éclater de rire.

Kuroo rouvrit soudainement les paupières, et regarda la main de Suguru qui s'était doucement frayée un chemin jusqu'à son pantalon...

Son caleçon. _Fuchsia_. Oui, c'était vrai, il avait oublié.

– Je crois que je suis vengé, là. T'as pas honte de mettre des trucs aussi moches ?

Rouge comme un poivron, il se dégagea, referma son jean, et s'enfuit des toilettes sans demander son reste.

Au diable les goûts d'Oikawa : il avait sa réponse.

Son ami avait des goûts de chiotte.

* * *

 _ **Laissez moi vos avis !**_


End file.
